Boundaries
by AlternativeBaby
Summary: Edward and Bella relax the boundaries of their relationship. Pure fluffy lemons, and my very first fiction so feedback is much appreciated! Disclaimer - I don't own Edward and Bella, I'm just borrowing them!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't sleep.

I had no idea what time it was, but it felt like I had been lying wide awake for hours. As it had been an unusually bright and sunny day, Edward had left the previous morning to go hunting in the mountains with his brothers, leaving me to endure a day at school all alone. Alice had picked me up from school, attracting more than a little attention in the yellow Porsche, and explained how she had convinced Charlie to let me spend the night at the Cullen's, on the proviso that the boys would be nowhere to be seen - what he didn't know could hurt him right? As it was, Alice's story wasn't far from the truth, we had a real girl's night, complete with DVDs, popcorn (for me) and makeovers, but I was sure the perfect curls she had created in my hair would be ruined now after all my tossing and turning. Alice had promised to me that Edward would be back by the morning, and had sent me up to his room around midnight, despite my protests that I wasn't tired. So here I was, several hours later, lying in the huge gold bed that had appeared in Edward's room a few weeks earlier. I had to admit it was far more comfortable than the small single bed I slept in at home, and it smelt exactly like him as I buried my face in the pillow praying for sleep. I turned onto my side, gazing out of the wall of windows at the almost full moon that bathed the room in a pale glow. They didn't seem to believe in curtains in this house, not that anyone would be looking in. My mind wandered, wondering what Edward was doing, wishing that I knew where he was. It was silly, given his speed and strength, but I worried about him out there in the deep black forest.

I thought of the last time we were alone together, the previous night in my room, and a knot formed in the pit of my stomach when I remembered what happened. I had got a little... carried away as we kissed in my bed, underneath the tatty old blanket that I'd had since I was a baby. His shirt had dropped to the floor and my t-shirt was pushed up to reveal my stomach, and when his hands ran over the exposed flesh I couldn't help myself, my hips pushed against his before I could stop them. I felt the tears well up as he had taken my wrists in his hands and gently but firmly pushed himself away from me, putting his shirt back on before I could protest.

"Please Bella," Edward had said softly so as not to wake Charlie, "You know we can't." I just sniffed in response, unable to meet his eyes.

"You know that I wish we could, that I want you more than I've ever wanted anything," He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him, "But I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you... if I lost control." I didn't want to have this argument with him again, I'd lost count of the number of times I had tried to convince him that I trusted him, that I knew he wouldn't, and couldn't, hurt me. I just curled up against his side, trying not to cry, and let myself fall asleep in his arms. The rejection still stung a little, I knew it was silly but I couldn't help but feel that there must be something else stopping him, some other reason, that perhaps he didn't want me after all. Tears pricked my eyes once more as that thought hit me, but I was distracted by a rustling sound behind me.

My heart stuttered and my breath stopped as I felt the bed dip and a cool arm wound itself around my waist underneath the covers. His fingers spread across my stomach, sliding beneath the pale blue vest I was wearing, and he pulled me towards him, his lips brushing across the back of my neck.

"Breathe Bella." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers which I'm sure he could feel down my spine. I turned onto my back, eager to see his face, and as always he took my breath away. He was illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the huge windows, making his skin even paler than normal if that was possible, and he lay on his side gazing down at me with a smile on his face.

"I thought you weren't coming back until the morning?" I asked quietly, conscious that his family would be able to hear every word I said.

"I came back early," he replied, "I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer." He placed soft, light kisses from my temple down the side of my face to my throat, then up to my lips, eventually kissing me properly. I got lost in his kiss, my hands tangled themselves in his hair, holding him closer to me, almost like I was afraid it was a dream and that he would disappear if I let go. He shifted slightly, moving his body over mine, holding himself so I could feel his body pressing against me. His lips moved from mine, down the side of my throat to my shoulder, placing small kisses along my flushed skin as he went, and a small moan escaped my lips. My heart stopped again as his hand, that had been resting motionless on my stomach, slowly began to move upwards underneath my top, and brushed lightly against the underside of my breast. This was new.

"Bella?", Edward looked questioningly into my eyes, asking my permission in not so many words. I just nodded, unable to speak, trying to control my breathing as his hand moved again. I gasped loudly as his cold palm covered my breast, and just as soon as the feeling had begun, it was gone, as he rolled away from me. I was confused, what had I done wrong? The familiar feeling of rejection bubbled up inside me again, and the tears returned to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm a monster, you deserve better than that. Did I hurt you?" I didn't dare speak for fear of a sob escaping my lips, I just rolled onto my side away from him, hiding my face in the covers.

"Oh god, I did hurt you didn't I?" I could hear the panic in his voice, "Please Bella, talk to me, I'm so so sorry."

"Why don't you want me?" The words came out as a broken sob before I could stop them. I rolled back over to look at him, and his eyes were confused.

"You think I don't want you?"

"Why else would you keep pushing me away?" I replied almost petulantly, "I'm hideous aren't I? That's why you won't touch me?"

"How can you think that?" he asked incredulously, "I love you and want you more than anything on this earth, I promise you."

"Then show me."

It was like something had snapped inside Edward, he pulled me back towards him, rolling his body back on top of mine and pulling my lips into a passionate kiss. His hands were on either side of me, holding his body above mine, as his lips moved to my ear.

"You want me to prove how much I want you?" he whispered, sending yet more shivers down my spine.

"Please..." I replied, my stomach doing flips at the thought of what might follow. Edward was always so careful, his boundaries were so defined, it excited me to think that he might relax them a little. He looked straight into my eyes.

"If I do anything that you're not comfortable with, just tell me and we will stop, ok?" I just nodded mutely as his head dipped back down to my neck, kissing and nuzzling into my collarbone.

I knew better than to question his change of heart, I just tried to let myself relax and enjoy whatever he had in mind. His hand began moving back underneath my vest, pushing the fabric up and exposing more and more of my skin as it went. Edward sat up a little and tugged the fabric further, and I lifted off the bed to allow him to remove it from my body. I panicked a little when I realised how exposed I now was, and my arms moved to cover myself. Before they could get there though, he caught my wrists and pushed them back down to the bed.

"Don't ever cover yourself up my love," he said softly without breaking eye contact with me, "You're beautiful." Only when I had relaxed back against the sheets did he allow his eyes to wander, and I could see them darken as they wandered across my torso. The passion and hunger I could see in the golden depths made my toes curl, and my breathing quickened as he kissed me passionately once more. His hand moved slowly to my chest, stroking ever so lightly across my breast, causing goosebumps to appear all over my skin.

"So soft..." he murmured against my skin as his lips moved down towards my chest. I gasped as he began placing kisses from my throat, further down, eventually making his way to the dip in between my breasts. He brushed his nose against my skin, breathing in my scent, and moved his mouth to one of my nipples, brushing his tongue softly across the peak. The feelings that coursed through my body at that small movement were amazing, I felt a blush spread across my chest and a warm feeling begin to coil itself in the pit of my stomach. He closed his mouth over my breast, sucking ever so gently and I couldn't help it, the moan that escaped my lips was much louder than I expected. The others would definitely have heard that.

Edward looked up at me with a smile on his face, and continued his movements across my chest. I was writhing underneath him, wriggling and pushing myself upwards towards him, trying to get more of the wonderful feelings he was creating. Without realising what I was doing I pushed my hips towards him, and I froze as I felt something hard digging into my thigh.

"Now do you believe that I want you?" he asked me quietly, before capturing my lips in a fiery kiss. My head was spinning, I couldn't believe that he was affected like that by the sight of my body. He was holding his body above me, and when he pressed his hips down into mine it was like sparks were shooting all through my body. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him, trying to get closer, but he chuckled softly and pushed my thighs back down into the bed.

"Not so fast..." he said with a smirk, "There's something I want to try first. Just relax..." He settled on his side next to me, propping his head up on one hand, and tracing the other across my torso, working his way down to my stomach. I gazed into his eyes, and the love and adoration I saw made me feel like the most beautiful creature in the world.

His hand dipped ever so slightly lower, brushing against the waistband of the cotton pyjama bottoms I was wearing, softly caressing my stomach. He looked questioningly into my eyes, and I nodded, giving him permission to do what I wanted so badly. His fingers slipped under the elastic, still stroking backwards and forwards across my increasingly heated skin, and a small groan escaped his throat when he realised I wasn't wearing anything underneath the pyjamas. I blushed furiously, well it wasn't like I was expecting anything like this to happen! Edward kissed the side of my face gently as he pushed the pyjamas down my body and dropped them onto the floor, leaving my naked in his arms. I moaned again as his hand began to make it's way up my leg, caressing my thigh before stopping centimetres away from where I needed him most.

"Are you sure Bella?" he whispered, "We don't have to do this."

"Edward," I replied, trying to make my voice firm even though I was shaking, "If you stop now, I won't be held responsible for my actions. I want this." He laughed softly, placing a soft kiss on my lips before his hand started moving again.

The first time his fingers brushed against me, I honestly thought I would die from the pleasure, my head dropped back into the pillows and my eyes closed as he slowly caressed my soft wetness. The sparks shot through my body once more, and my hips pushed up off the bed, I couldn't believe how amazing it felt. It was like everything else had fallen away, and me and Edward were the only two people in the world, nothing else mattered apart from the two of us. I heard a gasping noise, and it took a moment before I realised that the noise was coming from me, my breathing was erratic as Edward's fingers slid up and down me. Just as I thought nothing could ever feel any better than I did at that moment, he dipped a finger ever so slightly inside me and I heard him growl deep in his chest so softly that it was more like a cat purring.

"Love you feel absolutely amazing," he murmured into my neck as he placed gentle kisses all over me, "so soft and warm and wet." I couldn't form words by that point, I could only whimper and push my hips towards his hand, inadvertently causing his finger to slide deeper inside me.

Ok, now I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. Edward slid his finger in and out of me achingly slowly, caressing every inch of me so gently and carefully as though he thought I might break in his hands, which I guess wasn't so far away from the truth. Although it felt incredible, it somehow wasn't enough, I needed to feel more of him.

"Edward please," I breathed, beyond caring about how desperate I sounded, "I need...."

"Tell me what you need baby," he purred into my ear.

"More," I gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside me.

"Your wish is my command my angel," he replied as he slid another finger deep inside me and sped up his movements. I cried out, having forgotten all about the super sensitive hearing of his relatives. I could feel the tension building, the warm feeling in my stomach was beginning to spread, reaching out all over my body, my skin must have felt like fire under Edward's hands. I reached out for him, tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him towards me, needing to be as close to him as humanly possible. I was on the edge now, the tension in my body had reached a crescendo and the slightest movement could push me over the edge, when Edward stopped his movements.

"Look at me Bella," he said, and I could hear the passion in his voice. I forced my eyes open and met his gaze, and the depth of feeling in his dark eyes made my heart stop. He suddenly began moving inside me again, faster this time, curling his fingers to stroke the most sensitive spot without breaking eye contact with me. That did it, I came apart in his hands, calling out his name as the most amazing feeling rushed through my body, and I could feel myself tightening and convulsing around his fingers. He held me tight and continued to stare deep into my eyes until the waves coursing through me eventually subsided, and my breathing and heartbeat began to return to normal.

"That," he said in between placing kisses all over me, "was the most spectacular... beautiful... amazing... thing I have ever seen in my life. I love you."

"I love you too Edward," I heard my voice crack with emotion, "thank you, that was..... wow." I could see the satisfied grin form on his face, he was obviously proud of himself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself my love," he said as he rolled onto his back, pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair softly.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment but my curiosity got the better of me, "I thought you didn't want to."

"It was never that I didn't want to," he replied, "I was just so afraid of losing control, of hurting you."

"What changed?"

"While I was away hunting, I had some time to think. I realised that my love for you far overpowers any other desires I may have." I didn't need to ask, I knew he was referring to his desire to drink my blood.

"So does that mean that we can do..... more?" I asked tentatively, wanting so badly to reciprocate the amazing experience he had just given me.

"Bella you're exhausted," I tried to protest but a yawn escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. He laughed softly and pulled the covers on top of us. "Get some sleep, we have all the time in the world for more..." I relaxed into his arms and felt myself slowly drift off to sleep, a smile on my face in anticipation of what would happen now that Edward's boundaries had been relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow thank guys, I'm impressed I actually had people add my story to their alerts! Hope you like this :-)

* * *

It was barely light outside when I woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise over the forest behind the Cullen's house. Edward was lying next to me in his bed, his arms circled around my waist from behind me, and a sleepy smile spread across my face when I remembered what had happened during the night. He must have sensed that I had woken up, because his arms tightened around me and his lips brushed against my ear.

"Good morning beautiful," he murmured. I turned round to face him and stretched up to meet his lips with mine. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me on top of him, hugging me tightly like he would never let go.

"Are you ok?" he asked me almost nervously, "Was last night ok?" I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Last night was incredible," I replied, and I could see his relief before a huge grin spread across his face. He rolled us over so I was pressed down into the bed and he was hovering over me. Edward's eyes dropped to my chest and I suddenly realised I was still half naked.

He had made me put my pyjama bottoms back on before I fell asleep, but my vest top was still in a heap on his bedroom floor, along with his shirt. I could see the lust in his eyes as he stared at me and it did strange and wonderful things to me, the warm tingly feeling returning to my stomach. He dropped his face to my chest and closed his lips over my left breast, teasing and licking at the pale skin, and I immediately pushed my body upwards towards him, trying to create more of the delicious feelings from last night. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him hard and fast, hopefully taking him by surprise, before I whispered in his ear.

"It's your turn now." I pushed against his chest, and I could see he almost protested before obediently rolling over onto his back. I climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and let me eyes wander down to the bulge that was pushing his dark green pyjama bottoms upwards. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning excited to unwrap my present. He lifted his hand to my cheek.

"You don't have to do this," he said softly, "Don't feel like you have to just because of last night." I pushed his hand back down to the bed and lowered my chest to his.

"I want to," I said in the sexiest voice I could manage, "I love you. Now just lie back and relax..." I moved my lips to his next, kissing my way down to his chest, and I heard the growling purr from last night again as I nipped at him with my teeth. I continued making my way down his solid torso, and when I reached his belly button he jumped as I dipped my tongue in it. His arousal was impossible to ignore now, poking out at me and begging for attention. I sat back up on his thighs and hooked my fingers into the waistband of his pyjamas, and looked back up to meet his gaze. My breath caught when I saw how dark his eyes were, and he looked like he was panting slightly, surely that was impossible since he didn't need to breathe?

"Is this ok?" I asked, suddenly nervous. He just nodded, I could tell he was trying very hard to control himself. I moved my hands down, sliding the pyjamas down his thighs and moving back to remove them from his legs and drop them to the floor with the rest of our clothes. He was beautiful. There were no other words to describe how amazing he looked stretched out naked on the bed, I suddenly wanted to kiss and lick every inch of his smooth pale skin. All of my nervousness melted away when I saw the pleading look in his eyes and realised I was the one in control for once.

Very slowly I reached my hand out and brushed the tip of one finger down the length of him. Edward moaned more loudly than I think he expected, and felt amazing to think that I had made him do that. Feeling more and more confident, I wrapped my hand around him and slowly stroked up and down, he felt rock hard under my fingers, but at the same time his skin was like silk. His head, which had been raised up slightly, watching my every move, dropped back onto the pillows as I continued to stroke him. He moaned my name and his hands gripped the covers so hard I was sure he would tear them.

"Am I doing it right?" I asked quietly, I had no idea what I was doing, but he did seem to be enjoying it.

"Faster," he gasped, and I gripped him more firmly and began to move faster. I had thought that Edward naked was the most beautiful sight in the world, but I was wrong. This was even more amazing. He was writhing underneath me, moving his hips up to meet my movements and the purr in his chest had got even louder. His eyes were closed tightly and his cheeks looked almost flushed in the muted daylight. His arms were tensed on either side of his body, and the muscles in his chest and stomach were pulsing with his movements. All of a sudden something changed and his moans became more intense.

"Bella..." he panted, "...I'm going to..." I just smiled and kept going, wanting to make him feel somewhere near as incredible as he had made me feel. There was no stopping him now, his moans and growls were getting louder and louder, and his hips were lifting off the bed in time with the movements of my hand. It was amazing seeing Edward losing control like that, he was always so restrained, always worried about hurting me, but now he was lying underneath me completely lost in the pleasure I was giving him. Every muscle in his body suddenly tensed up, and his hands reached up behind him and wrapped around the wrought iron of the headboard.

"Just let go Edward," I said, "Come for me." I could hardly believe I was bold enough to say that, but I was glad I did when it pushed him over the edge. He shouted my name, his whole body convulsing as he pulsed in my hand, cool liquid landing on my hands and his stomach. I was transfixed as I continued stroking him, trying to make it last as long as possible, eventually slowing and stopping when his body relaxed back onto the bed.

It was a few minutes before Edward came back down to earth. He opened his eyes and looked at me with so much love and adoration that my heart felt like it would burst. I was about to launch myself into his arms when I realised something.

"Erm... I kinda made a mess." I blushed and looked down at the sticky mess on my hands and his stomach. He just chuckled and reached over to the tissues that had been on his bedside table since I'd had the flu a few months earlier. He pulled a few from the box and cleaned off his stomach, then sat up and pulled me into his lap, carefully wiping each of my fingers. He wrapped his arms around me and placed the softest of kisses on my lips.

"Thank you," he murmured into my hair as he hugged me close to him, "you're incredible. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I could say the same thing," I replied, twisting my fingers in his hair as I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. As we parted something caught my eye over his shoulder.

"The bed!" I cried, pointing at the twisted mess of iron that used to be his headboard. I could see him panic, worrying that he had scared me when he lost control, but I just giggled and kissed him again.

"Guess we'll just have to practice some more if we don't want to ruin any more furniture!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I love that people seem to be enjoying this! Here's some more... I have no definite ideas for where I'm going with this or how many chapters I'm going to write, so I'm open to suggestions! x

* * *

I dozed in Edward's arms for a little while as the sky outside became brighter, glad that it was a Saturday and we didn't have to go to school. I could have stayed there forever but, like always, my stomach sold me out, growling loudly much to his amusement.

"Come on you," he said, pulling me up from the bed and pointing me in the direction of his bathroom, "I'll make you breakfast while you have a shower." He dropped a kiss on my forehead before disappearing downstairs, leaving me along with my thoughts. I grabbed my bag from the foot of the bed and went to turn the water on in the shower. I could hardly believe what had happened in the last twelve hours. Just yesterday I had felt so down and dejected, thinking he didn't want me, how wrong I had apparently been! I stepped into the hot water, letting it relax my muscles as my mind wandered. My thoughts were filled with Edward, I couldn't get the image of him lying naked beneath me out of my head. The noises he made, the sight of the solid muscles underneath his skin tensing... I felt the now familiar warmth coil in the pit of my stomach, making me blush when I realised I was naked in his bathroom. Shaking my head to try and clear it, I stepped out of the shower and tried to make my self presentable.

However before I had chance to get dressed, there was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"It's just me love," Edward called through the door, "Let me in?" It was more a question than a statement, he always respected my privacy. I opened the door sheepishly.

"I brought-" he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of me, wrapped in a fluffy pale blue towel, my skin still flushed from the hot water of the shower, dripping on his bathroom floor. A barely audible growl came from his chest as he launched himself at me, pushing me up against the wall, his lips on mine and his hands all over me. I could barely breathe, my head was spinning, all I could feel was Edward. His mouth dropped to my neck, and I let out a soft moan and he kissed and licked at the soft skin. I thought I would die when one of his hands, which had been on my waist, moved up to my breast and stroked me firmly but gently, and he pushed his pelvis against mine. My eyes popped open when I felt him, rock hard, pressing against me through the towel. But then, as soon as he had started, he pulled himself away from me, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he said, and I could tell he was trying to pull himself together, "I couldn't help myself, you just looked so... irresistible." I blushed even deeper as he gave me a much more reserved kiss on the lips.

"Your breakfast is getting cold."

I put on his robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and followed him back out into the bedroom. On the bed was a tray with a plate of pancakes covered in syrup, a glass of orange juice and a small vase holding three yellow tulips. My heart melted at the sweet gesture, and he kissed me on the cheek as I sat down to dig in to my breakfast - he wasn't a bad cook for someone who never ate! After all the food had disappeared, I returned to the bathroom to get dressed, and when I came back out I panicked, realising that all of Edward's family were downstairs. They would surely know what had happened between us, what with all their vampire senses. He sensed my stress and wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Don't worry Bella," he said softly, "It'll be fine. I'll look after you." I tried to believe him, but it didn't stop me worrying. What would they think of me? Thankfully only Alice and Jasper were in the living room, Alice was stretched out across the huge white sofa with her feet in Jasper's lap, and she looked up with a grin as we entered the room.

"Morning Bella," she said, her eyebrow raising suggestively, "Sleep well?" I just blushed furiously. The front door burst open and Emmett came barreling in, followed by Rosalie, and he smirked when he saw the two of us.

"Well good morning you two," he said suggestively, "what were you up to last night? Sounded like you were having fun?" Rosalie punched him in the arm and I prayed for the ground to open up and swallow me.

"Just ignore him," Edward murmured into my ear, wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Actually we were just leaving," he ignored Emmett's innuendo, "Come on Bella."

"Whatever dude," Emmett called after us as I was pulled from the living room, "I'm just glad you're finally getting some!"

"That was mortifying," I shuddered as we got into the Edward's Volvo, "I'll never be able to face them again!" He took my hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Just ignore Emmett, he has a short attention span, he'll have forgotten all about it by this evening." He started the car.

"So where to my angel?"

"I think I heard Charlie say he was working all day..." I trailed off and smiled at him. He grinned back and reversed out of the garage quicker than usual. We made it to my house in record time, he held my hand in my lap the whole time, his thumb stroking back and forth across my knuckles. He pulled into the driveway in front of my beaten up old truck and was opening the car door for me before my hand could even reach the handle. Once inside the house, I shut the door behind us and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and resting my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and stroked my back, and I suddenly felt very sleepy, probably because of our late night activities the night before.

"Want to watch a movie?"

I hadn't seen much of the movie. My eyes had started to droop as soon as the opening credits rolled down the screen, and I had drifted to sleep with Edward's arms around me on the sofa. When my eyes fluttered open a different film was playing, and I was wrapped in the dark blue fleece blanket that usually lay across the back of the armchair. I was laid down on my side with him stretched out behind me, his back against the sofa cushions.

"Mmmmm...." I couldn't help letting out a soft sighing moan as his fingers stroked the side of my torso, sending shivers down my spine. I felt his hand move my hair away from the back of my neck, and his cool lips brushed against me. The moan I was making became louder and I stretched my body slightly, pushing back against him. My eyes flew open and he froze as I felt him harden against me. I moved my hips experimentally, grinding into him every so slightly, and it was his turn to moan as he gripped the side of my pelvis in his strong hand.

"Bella...." he said in a warning tone, "behave yourself..." I pushed back against him again, more firmly this time.

"What if I don't want to behave?" I whispered. He growled in my ear, the sexiest sound I had ever heard him make, and ran his tongue across my collarbone.

"You..." he murmured, "...taste...", he licked my neck again, "...delicious." My stomach flipped over and I felt myself start to tingle. His hand moved from my pelvis up to my breasts, stroking me through my shirt until my nipples were poking through the fabric. Then it slowly made it's way down to the front of my pelvis, pressing ever so slightly against the front of my jeans. I moaned his name, and suddenly felt the air rushing past me. Before I realised what was happening he placed me on top of the covers of my bed. I looked at him, confused.

"I'm not going to do this to you on a couch Bella," he said softly, "You deserve better than that." Half of me was melting at how caring and considerate he was, and the other half of me was on fire, burning to know what "this" was.

Edward settled above me, pressing the bulge in his trousers against the heat in mine, and he reached for the bottom of my shirt. There was no hesitation or self consciousness from me this time as he pulled it over my head, I was far too eager to feel his lips on me again. My wish was granted as he started a path of kisses from my throat down to my now very flushed chest, pausing briefly to take each nipple into his mouth, then moving further down to my stomach. He had almost reached the waistband of my jeans when he stopped and looked up at me.

"May I?" he asked lovingly. I nodded furiously, thinking I would explode if he stopped there. He smiled up at me and undid my jeans, pushing them down my legs until they dropped to the floor. He purred as he ran his hands slowly back up my legs, and I heard him inhale deeply as he nuzzled his nose against the inside of my thighs. I should probably have been embarrassed that he could smell me, but it only turned me on more. He carefully dipped his fingers into the elastic of my underwear and removed the last piece of fabric from my body. I had never felt more exposed than this, spread out naked underneath him, and I was dying for him to touch me.

"Please..." I moaned, trying to wriggle closer to him. He held my gaze as he moved his head down between my legs, placing a hand on each thigh and pressing me down into the bed. Eventually he reached out his tongue and stroked it lightly across me, and my head dropped back into the pillows as I cried out in pleasure. Thank god were we alone this time! I clutched at his hair, tugging and pulling, safe in the knowledge that I wouldn't hurt him, trying to press him closer to me. His tongue was doing ungodly things to me, alternating between sweeping gently across me, and dipping slightly inside. Sparks were shooting through my body again, and I knew it would be long before I came undone. I bucked my hips up towards him, and he growled deep in his chest, sending delicious vibrations through me. Suddenly he lifted my legs up over his shoulders, his hands underneath me lifting me up off the bed as his tongue swirled harder around my core. That did it, I came apart in his hands, my head thrashed on the pillow and I cried out louder than ever before. I was flying, the pleasure coursing through my body was so intense I felt like I might black out. Eventually I came back down to earth, and he lapped up every last drop of my wetness before crawling back up my body and lying next to me. My body was still tingling when he kissed me deeply, caressing my tongue with his.

I definitely liked this new adventurous Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Once again thank you for the reviews - they make me smile! :-) Hope you all like this chapter, I know I enjoyed it!

* * *

Monday morning came around all too soon, rudely interrupting my wonderful weekend with Edward. I woke up in his arms like always, but he had to leave almost immediately as we heard Charlie shuffling around. He kissed my softly by my window.

"I'll be back before you know it." And with that he was gone, the leaves of the tree outside my window rustling in his wake. And he was right, as soon as Charlie's police cruiser was out of sight, the silver Volvo was in it's place in the driveway. I stepped out into the misty morning, turning to lock the door, and when I turned back round he was there. He took my face in his hands so carefully and bent to kiss me, pressing his body close to mine. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, like my legs would go from under me if he wasn't holding me so close, and I almost passed out when his tongue reached out to trace the outline of my lips. He put me back down on the doorstep, a crooked smile on his face.

"Breathe Bella," he reminded me, and I gasped, trying to pull myself together. It was ludicrous that he had this much power over my feelings, that the briefest of kisses from him could have me melting into a puddle on my doorstep, but at the same time I wouldn't want it any other way. He opened the car door for me and I slid into the seat, buckling myself in for the always fast and seemingly reckless journey to school.

Only a couple of people turned to look when we got out of the car in the parking lot, thankfully we were becoming old news, and every day I longed for a new scandal for the school to obsess over. I smiled when he put his arm across my shoulders and led me towards the school building, running into Jessica and Angela on the way.

"Hi Bella, Edward," Jessica said in a friendly tone, "did you guys have a good weekend?" Edward's eyes briefly met mine and the look in his eyes made me blush furiously as my head was filled with memories of what had happened over the last few days. He quickly plastered a neutral expression on his face and replied smoothly,

"Yes thank you, and you?" This was all the encouragement Jessica needed to launch into a long and involved story about her date with Mike on Saturday night. We headed towards the classroom and Edward bent his head to my ear.

"I really did have a good weekend," he practically purred, "incredible, in fact." He kissed my cheek quickly and hugged my shoulders again.

"Me too," I replied, trying to compose myself as we went inside.

I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. Memories of the weekend kept materialising in my mind, brief flashes of Edward and me. His fingers inside me, him lying naked underneath me, begging me to touch him, his tongue sliding against me... it took my breath away every time. I was in Biology, sat at the table I shared with him, enjoying a particularly delicious memory and paying no attention to the teacher at the front of the class, when I felt his eyes on me. I looked over at him, and if I didn't know any better I would have sworn that he could hear my thoughts. The look in his eyes was pure desire, unbridled and unstoppable. I almost looked away ashamed, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He could surely hear my increased heart rate and erratic breathing, had that given me away? I smiled softly at him, and the corner of his mouth curled up slightly in response. His eyes left mine and his gaze slowly ran down my body, all the way to my feet, before sliding back up my body too look back into my eyes. Ok now I knew what people meant by the phrase "undressing me with his eyes", what was he trying to do to me?! Two could play that game. I licked my bottom lip slightly and bit down on it, knowing the effect that had on him. His eyes visibly darkened and his hand gripped the edge of the desk so tightly I was amazed that he had ripped a chunk out of it. I slid my chair closer to him, trying and probably failing to be subtle about it, but glancing quickly around made me confident that no one was paying any attention to us. I moved my leg ever so slightly towards his, and my knew brushed against his through the fabric of our jeans. I saw the grin on his face get wider as he realised what I was doing, and he moved his leg up and down slightly to meet my movements. It felt like there was an electric current flowing between us as we pressed against each other under the desk, the very public location making the sexual tension even stronger. I gasped slightly as his hand brushed casually against my leg, but still none of our classmates had noticed anything. His fingers inched slowly across my thigh, stroking soft circles, and I was sure I would hyperventilate. But suddenly he jumped away from me like he'd been shocked, and I pouted momentarily at the loss of contact before I realised that the bell had rung and it was time to go to our next class.

I fumbled to put my books back in my bag, and Edward was waiting for me outside the classroom door when I eventually got my things together. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in towards the exit, in the entirely opposite direction to where the rest of the class were heading.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively, "where are we going?" He said nothing, just carried on leading me out towards his car, opening the door for me before almost leaping into the driver's seat and revving the engine as he shot out of the parking lot. I sat silently in the passenger seat, knowing that his intense mood should scare me, but it was completely the opposite, it turned me on. He finally stopped the car on a road I didn't recognise, I peered out of the window to try and figure out where we were but all I could see was dense forest lining the side of the road. It was dark too, like the trees met overhead to form a canopy hiding the road.

"Edward where are we?" I asked quietly, "shouldn't we go back to school?" Again he didn't speak, just reached across the car to pull me towards him, kissing me with a passion that took me by surprise. His fingers threaded through my hair, stroking the back of my neck, and I decided not to question him and to just go with it. I grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer, running my tongue across his lips and sighing into his mouth. My entire body was tingling, aching to feel his hands all over me, and the feelings intensified when he moved his lips to my throat, running his tongue along the flushed skin. I moaned his name softly, and before I knew what had happened he had pulled us into the back seat of the car and was laying me down on the leather seat, his body hovering over mine.

He dropped his head back down to my neck and resumed the kisses, working his way down the v-neck of the blouse I was wearing, and his hands moved to undo the buttons. He kissed every inch of my chest and stomach as he opened each button, and I saw the look of desire when he noticed my electric blue bra - well he always said he liked me in blue! Somehow I managed to wriggle out of my top, and he reached behind me to unfasten my bra, removing it to leave me half naked. Oh god, I thought, I'm half naked in the back of Edward's car in broad daylight on a public road! I started to hyperventilate in panic but all thoughts vanished from my head when he closed his lips around one of my nipples and sucked at it hard. I cried out and grabbed his hair, trying to push him closer to me even though there was no way he could be any closer than he already was. His fingers made their way down to my jeans and he made short work of the buttons, unzipping them and sliding his hand inside beneath my matching blue underwear. I heard him growl when he felt how wet I was for him, his fingers slid easily against me causing feelings like an electric current to course through me. He slid one finger slowly inside me, and I lost myself in the pleasure for a few moments before I remembered there was something else I wanted to do.

He looked confused as I pushed his hand away and sat up, pushing him down on the leather seat and straddling his hips. I kissed him hard and he smoothly slid out of his jacket so I could remove his long sleeved t-shirt. Like every time, the sight of his naked torso took my breath away, and I bent my head down to lick and nip at his collarbone. His hands were all over me, sliding up my legs to my back, then up to my shoulders and tangling in my hair. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me as I unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips slightly to allow me to push them slightly down his legs. I looked down and me eyes widened at the sight of the bulge in his boxers, and I couldn't help but run my hand across it, causing him to moan loudly and drop his head back on the seat.

"Mmmm..." I said in my best attempt at seduction, "someone's pleased to see me..." I gripped him harder through the black fabric of his underwear.

"You have no idea..." he groaned and pushed his hips up underneath me. I slid my hand under the elastic of his boxers and pushed them down, allowing his hardness to spring out towards me. I kissed my way down his chest and stomach, and moved to kneel in front of him. I was suddenly very nervous at what I wanted to do - was I brave enough to do this? I pushed the nervous thoughts to the back of my head and lowered my lips to his erection, placing a small, almost chaste, kiss on the very tip. I looked up to see his reaction, and his eyes met mine with so much passion that it made my nerves evaporate completely. Keeping eye contact with him, I slowly licked him from base to tip, and was rewarded with a very low groan from his chest. I grinned, loving that he was enjoying this. I continued licking and kissing him experimentally, making mental notes when he moaned or groaned at a particular spot, so I would remember what he enjoyed the most. When I eventually brought him inside my mouth and sucked, his hips bucked even harder and his hands grabbed my shoulders tightly. I swirled my tongue around the head and he cried out.

"Bella!" I was disappointed when he pulled me off him and back up to sit in his lap. "I'm sorry... too intense... incredible... I don't want to hurt you." He was panting, and I took pleasure in the fact that I was causing him to lose control.

"Ok, well what about this?" I said softly, sliding my hand back down to wrap around him and pump up and down.

"Mmmm..." he moaned, "that would be acceptable." I smiled and sped up the movements of my hand, and was shocked when I felt his hands make their way back into my underwear. I looked at him and he smiled his crooked half smile at me, and slid two fingers inside my warm wetness. I was more than ready for him. He moved his fingers in time with mine, and the car was filled with the sound of the two of us gasping and moaning. There was something very erotic and intimate about the fact that we were pleasuring each other simultaneously, and I felt tingles all over as I got closer and closer. As if he could read my mind, Edward purred.

"Bella, I'm going to..." he broke off and kissed my bare shoulders.

"Me too," I gasped, and I felt the movements of his fingers speed up. He was stroking two fingers deep inside me, and when he found the spot that made me cry out, he concentrated on it, circling his fingertips to try and bring me to the release I needed so desperately. I felt the explosion of sparks spread through my body and I tightened around his fingers, shouting his name and pumping him harder and faster to try and make him feel as amazing as me. He called out my name as he exploded underneath me, his whole body tensing and we both carried on moving our hands, not wanting the moment to end. Eventually our movements slowed to a stop, and I slumped against his chest, exhausted. He wrapped his arms around my flushed body and kissed the top of my head. I could have stayed there forever, but then I realised that we were still in a very public place in the middle of the day. I reached for my bra and fasted it back up, then slid my shirt back onto my shoulders. Edward stopped me then, taking my face in his hands and kissing me with so much love and tenderness that I could have melted into a puddle right there.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips, "I hope you realise how truly incredible you are." I blushed and kissed him back.

"I love you too," I felt tears prick my eyes and there was nothing else I could say, no words could express how intense my feelings for him were. He carefully buttoned my blouse back up and put his t-shirt back on, before pulling us back into the front seat of the car.

"I guess we should get back to school?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm..." he didn't seem convinced, "I don't think so, it's healthy to ditch once in a while remember. And I've got something else in mind...."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Woop more scrummy lemons for you! Keep reviewing :-)

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling as we pulled into the garage of the Cullen's house. On the way Edward had informed me that the house would be empty all afternoon, Carlisle was working at the hospital, Esme was visiting the Denali coven, and the others were at school for another few hours. He knew I wasn't entirely comfortable being intimate when his family were within earshot. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off me as we went into the house, putting his arm around my waist and placing soft kisses all over my cheek and neck. I couldn't believe the change in him over the last few days, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders when we had explored the boundaries of our relationship. He was smiling a lot more, was more affectionate towards me when we were in front of other people, it was like something in him had been unleashed and he was now much more relaxed, almost playful. And I loved it.

Edward closed the front door behind us and lead me to the kitchen, lifting me up effortlessly and placing me on the counter in the middle of the room.

"What would you like for lunch my love?" he asked while running his hand up and down the side of my torso in a very distracting way.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, not wanting to waste the precious time alone with him.

"You need to eat something," he said persuasively, "I can't have you wasting away..." He went to the refrigerator and peered inside, obviously trying to hide his disgust at the food that Esme had so thoughtfully stocked it with for me.

"An omelette? Pancakes? A sandwich?" He reeled off a list of the foods, and I shrugged noncommittally at each one. "Strawberries?" My eyes lit up, and he grinned, strawberries were my favourite and he knew it. He put the carton down on the counter next to me and stood in front of me, and I parted my legs slightly so he could stand between them. I reached for the strawberries but he stopped me, instead taking one in his hand and holding it up to my lips. I looked straight into his eyes and bit down on the soft fruit, a trickle of juice sliding down my lips and chin. His eyes followed it and before I realised he had even moved, his tongue reached out and caught the liquid, making my heart skip a beat.

"I thought you didn't like normal food?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't usually," he replied in a low voice, "but everything tastes delicious on you." My stomach flipped as he put his arms around my waist to slide me closer to him, and he ravaged my neck and collarbone with kisses. My legs automatically wrapped around him, trying to get him as close as was physically possible, and I slid my fingers into his hair. I was ecstatic that we were doing this, just a few days ago he would have stopped me already, but now he was showing absolutely no signs of stopping.

His hands moved to my stomach and slid underneath the bottom of my t-shirt, lifting it up and off my head with no hesitation before dropping it onto the counter next to me. I saw the devious smile on his face when as he took in my deep scarlet bra and, feeling particularly brave, I reached behind my back to unfasten it and throw it over his shoulder. I fumbled a little but managed to get his shirt unbuttoned so that I could run my hands all over his cool marble chest and then pull him towards me, pressing myself against him. The feeling was incredible, my skin was so flushed in contrast to his. All of a sudden we were moving, he had lifted me up and was carrying me up the stairs, my legs still wrapped around him. We reached his room and he placed me gently on the bed, shrugging his shirt off before moving on top of me. We kissed for what seemed like hours, entwined together on top of the midnight blue covers on his bed, my hands ran up and down his back and he stroked and massaged my chest. I was in heaven.

But soon the slow burning kisses and soft caresses weren't enough, I wanted more. I rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips, and sat up on my knees to look at him. I locked eyes with him and pushed myself down into the bulge in his pants, arching my back slightly at the delicious friction between us. He grabbed hold of my hips and I panicked for a second, thinking he was going to stop me. But I was taken by surprise when he ground me down onto him, pushing his pelvis upwards to meet mine, and I moaned out loud. I ran my hands down his smooth chest, over his solid stomach muscles to the top of his jeans, popping open the top button and easing down the zip. I tugged at the fabric a little and he got the message, lifting his hips up and removing his jeans, before removing my own trousers. We were both naked but for our underwear now, and I could feel the warmth and wetness between my legs increase at that thought. I stroked my hand over the bulge protruding from his boxers, moving my hand very softly to try and tease him... it worked.

Edward let out a low growl and moved at lightning speed, flipping me over and pressing me into the mattress so that I could feel every inch of him against me. I could feel my breasts moulding against his hard chest, his strong thighs in between my legs, and most incredibly, his rock solid erection pressing against my most intimate area. I gasped as he circled his hips against mine, sparks of pleasure coursing through me, and he dropped his head into the crook of my neck.

"God Bella..." he gasped, "...you're so warm..." He continued to move against me, and I nearly passed out from the pleasure. If it felt this amazing through two layers of underwear, how would it feel when we could finally be completely together? My head was spinning, I wanted to tell him how good he was making me feel, but I couldn't get the words out. So instead I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him hard and trying to put all of my feelings into the kiss. My lips parted and his tongue was caressing my own, exploring the inside of my mouth until I had to break away to breathe. He carried on kissing me, moving down to my throat and sucking at the soft skin there. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised that he would make a mark if he carried on, but I really and truly didn't care.

We were completely lost now, in our own little world where nothing mattered except for the two of us. I was panting and sighing, lifting my hips up towards him to try and create more friction, and he was purring and moaning, his hands all over me. I moved my hands from where they had been tangling in his hair and raked my fingernails down his back, knowing that there was no way it would hurt him, and he growled and sped up the movements of his hips between mine.

"Edward..." I gasped as the pleasure increased, "don't stop!" I grabbed his behind and pushed him against me, not that there was any way we could be any closer. The tension in my body was almost at it's peak now, and I could tell from the sounds he was making that he wasn't far away either. He lifted himself up on his forearms, holding his body away from mine, and I was about to reach for him to pull him back down to me when his gaze locked onto mine. His eyes, which had been light butterscotch earlier in the day, had darkened almost to black, and the lust and desire behind them made me gasp. He started to move again, and the new angle of his hips made the his now pulsating erection press into my wetness in new and fantastic ways, pushing me over the peak. I cried out and my body convulsed underneath him, my hands twisting in the bedsheets and my hips bucking wildly. My uncontrollable movements pushed Edward over the edge, he thrust himself against me even harder and grabbed the pillow on either side of my head, and I was vaguely aware of the sound of fabric being torn. This was unlike anything I'd ever felt, the feelings were made so much more intense by having him pressing against me so intimately and knowing, or at least hoping, that he was feeling the same as I was at that moment. As we both came back down to earth, Edward's body dropped back down on top of mine, thought he was still careful not to put all of his weight on me. He looked straight into my eyes.

"You're getting good at that." I whispered.

"Good at what?" he questioned while kissing the sensitive patch of skin just underneath my earlobe.

"Making me..." I blushed and forced myself to say the word, "...come." I felt him smile against my skin.

"I aim to please," he purred, sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't stop smiling, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I had no idea why Edward had ever chosen to be with me when he could have anyone he wanted, but I wasn't questioning it. He pulled away from me slightly.

"I need to go clean up," he said looking slightly sheepish, "I made a bit of a mess. Don't go anywhere." I giggled as he kissed the tip of my nose and jumped up from the bed. He pulled of his underwear and dropped it in the hamper on the way to the bathroom, and I smiled even wider as I watched him walk away.

Yep, definitely the luckiest girl in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So this chapter is quite long, but I couldn't being myself to split it up! Hope you like it :-) Caution: lemony!

* * *

We were still entwined together in Edward's bed two hours later, he was laid on his back and I was curled up against his side with my head snuggling in his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me. There was a thick blanket covering us to try and keep off the chill that I got from his body. He sighed deeply and I lifted my head up to look at his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what could possibly wrong at that moment.

"The others are nearly home," he replied, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"How do you...." I was momentarily confused, "...oh right, super strength hearing." He never believes me when I tell him but I sometimes forget about all his special... talents. He's just my Edward. He sat me up and kissed me gently before pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"As ravishing as you look right now," he murmured, "we should probably get dressed. I don't want anyone else enjoying the view." His eyes dropped to my chest and he let out a low purr. My stomach flipped over and I pouted as he moved away from me. He got up and pulled his jeans back on, and retrieved my trousers from the floor, handing them to me.

"Erm... Edward?" I asked, "Where's my bra and t-shirt?" At that moment I heard the front door open and the voices of his family floated up the stairs. In the same moment, I remembered that my clothes were exactly where they had been abandoned earlier that afternoon, on the kitchen floor.

"Oh no, I'll never live this down!"

A loud burst of laughter than could only have come from Emmett came from the kitchen, and I could hear the others laughing as well but trying to hide it. I could have died of embarrassment, I wanted to hide under the covers of the bed and never come back out. There was a knock on the door.

"Bella," Emmett's voice came from the other side, "I think I've found something of yours!" Edward handed me his shirt to cover myself up with, and opened the door, his face like thunder. He obviously wasn't happy with the thoughts he could hear from the rest of his family. Emmett was leaning up against the doorframe with my t-shirt in one hand and my bra dangling from one finger on his other hand.

"Don't suppose you recognise this bro?" His gaze moved to me, hiding behind Edward, and he rose an eyebrow and smirked when he saw I was only wearing his shirt and my underwear.

"Well good for you, didn't know you had it in you!" Edward snatched the clothes away from him so fast I was amazed he didn't tear the fabric.

"Grow up." He slammed the door in Emmett's face and turned around to face me. I was mortified. Not only had Edward's family seen my underwear, but his brother had seen me in not much else! He could sense my unease, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Bella I'm so sorry," he whispered into my hair, "I should never have let myself get that carried away, I should have remembered that your clothes were downstairs, I completely forgot. Can you ever forgive me?" It was just like him to blame himself.

"It's not your fault silly," I looked up into his eyes, "It takes two remember, and I believe I was the one who threw my bra across the room." I continued to blush as I replayed the afternoon's events in my head.

"That's true..." a smiled crossed his face as he remembered, "And trust me, if Emmett mentions this ever again I will tear him apart." His arms wrapped tighter around me, protectively. I knew he hated the lack of privacy in his house, but what could we do?

It was a few days before I felt brave enough to show my face at the Cullen's again. Edward promised me that it would be fine, so I had agreed to watch a movie with them on Friday night. So here I was, sat beside him on one of the sofas in the huge white living room. I was still feeling a little uncomfortable around them, and he could obviously sense that. His arm was draped across my shoulders and he leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Relax honey," it send shivers down my spine as his lips brushed my earlobe, "Everyone's forgotten about Monday, trust me." Of course I could trust him, he would know exactly what they were thinking. He pulled me closer to him and stretched his long legs out sideways over the sofa cushions, and I curled up closer to him, resting against his chest. I tried to concentrate on the movie and felt myself start to relax as he stroked up and down my arm.

A little while later I was feeling much calmer, but I wasn't sure whether Jasper had anything to do with that. Edward's hand, which was still stroking my arm, began to move slowly and breath caught. What was he up to? He ran his fingers down to my elbow, then moved them to my side, caressing the curve of my waist through the thin sweater I was wearing. I almost gasped when his fingers slipped underneath the hem of the sweater, but I managed to restrain myself. I was suddenly very aware that there were six other vampires in the room. He slowly stroked the skin of my stomach, along the top of my jeans, almost teasingly. My heart rate increased, my breathing sped up and I could feel the now familiar tingles begin to spread through my body. It was amazing, the effect he had on me just by touching me so innocently. I bit my lip to stop myself whimpering as his fingertips dipped beneath the waistband of my jeans, brushing the top of my curls. Ok, the touching just got a lot less innocent, but two could play that game. I attempted to look casual as I turned my body more towards him, and put my arm across his stomach. Luckily the sofa that we were sat in was slightly further back that the others, and no one seemed to be paying any attention to us. I slid the bottom of his shirt up slightly and ran one fingernail across the pale skin that was exposed. I heard him gasp, and smiled when I saw the bulge that had appeared under the dark material of his trousers. It was so satisfying to know that I had the same effect on him as he had on me. Feeling particularly bold, I brushed my hand gently across his erection before resting it back on his stomach, and he gripped my hip so tightly I was sure he'd left a mark. He then moved his hand back under my jeans, sliding down until his fingers found my sensitive spot. I let out a small moan as he stroked me gently, I couldn't believe that he was actually doing this with everyone else in the same room. I didn't know where this side of Edward had come from, but I definitely liked it!

Suddenly his hand was gone, back in it's innocent position on my arm, and I realised that the movie was over, the credits were playing on the screen. But he'd started something now. I was very aware of his cool body pressing against me on the sofa, I was tingling at every point where we touched. The warmth in my stomach was back and had turned into an ache, I was aching for him, I wanted, no, needed him to touch me somewhere, anywhere. Ever since Edward had relaxed the boundaries of our physical relationship, I couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to have him inside me. On Monday I'd felt his hardness pressed against me and that felt unbelievable, so how much better would it be if we went further? I had shocked myself at how my mind had wandered, and I was so grateful that I was the only one whose thoughts he couldn't read. I felt him tug me up from the sofa as he made some excuse, I wasn't really listening, and pulled me towards the stairs. The warmth in my stomach coiled in anticipation as he walk me upstairs, pressing his chest against my back and kissing my neck. We got to his bedroom and he shut the door behind us, pushing me up against it and kissing me deeply, his tongue entwining itself with mine. I felt lightheaded after a minute, and broke away from the kiss, reminding myself to breathe.

"Do you know what you do to me Bella?" he said in a low voice while nuzzling his nose against the side of my neck. "I was so close to tearing your clothes off right there and then on the sofa." I felt my centre throb as I imagined him doing just that. He took my hand and moved it down to the now very prominent bulge between his legs.

"Do you feel that?" he said, "That's what you do to me, you turn me on so much." I stroked him through his pants and he growled and moved his hand up to caress my breast through my sweater. I pushed him away slightly, and he looked confused and almost hurt, before I pulled my sweater over my head. I was feeling particularly confident after his little speech, so I pushed him back until his legs bumped against the edge of the bed and he sat down on top of the mattress. I saw his eyes light up as I unbuttoned my jeans and let them drop to the floor before stepping out of them and kicking them away. I should have felt exposed and vulnerable, stood in front of him wearing only my underwear, but when his eyes ran all the way down my body and back up to meet my gaze, he made feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Well now this isn't very fair is it?" I managed to keep my voice level despite my hammering heart, "You're wearing far too many clothes." For once it seemed like he was the speechless one. I stepped closer to him and unbuttoned his shirt, and he stood up and removed his trousers, dropping his shirt to the floor.

"I love you," he finally spoke, "more than you will ever know."

"I love you too Edward."

Starting at my neck, he ran one fingertip down my body, between my breasts, over my stomach and down my thigh, and I felt goosebumps break out on my skin wherever he touched. That was enough teasing for me. I threw my arms up around his neck and reached up to kiss him passionately, pushing against him until he got the message and he lay down on the bed, pulling my body on top of his. I straddled his thighs and ground myself against him as we kissed, and his hands were all over me. In my hair, sliding over my back, gripping my ass and pressing me closer to him, making me whimper with desire for him. He reached up behind me and expertly unhooked my bra, pulling it down my arms and throwing it across the room, before pulling me back down onto him. He moved his hands back to my behind and pushed my body upwards until my breasts were level with his face, and he took one of my nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. I gasped and moaned, bracing myself on my arms that were propped up on either side of his head on the pillow, and I could feel my now extremely wet centre rubbing against his stomach. His fingers hooked into the top of the purple boyshorts I was wearing and tugged them down my legs, and I kicked them off and dropped them over the side of the bed. Still lavishing attention on my breasts with his mouth, one of his hands rested on my ass and the other moved to the wetness that was practically dripping from me, begging for him. Thankfully there was no teasing this time, he slid one long finger deep inside me and I cried out loudly. The sensation was amazing, I could feel him all over me, touching, licking, sucking, caressing, and I felt myself getting hotter and wetter for him. He pulled his finger all the way out of me and moved his lips up to my neck.

"Did you like that baby?" he practically growled.

"Yes... please..." I was whimpering and pressing myself against him, I was desperate for him and he knew it.

"You want more?" I nodded furiously. In one movement he rolled me over, his body now hovering over mine, and plunged two fingers into me, going straight for the sensitive spot deep inside me and stroking firmly. I exploded underneath him, seeing stars in front of my eyes as my body writhed uncontrollably and my walls clamped down on his fingers that were still caressing me. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had, not that I had that much experience but still, I thought I would die from the pleasure. Edward carried on stroking me, trying to make it last as long as possible, until I was so lightheaded I really did think I was going to pass out. My body eventually stilled and I tried to get my breath back, as he showered kisses all over me, on my cheeks, my hair, my neck, my breasts. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh, so I reached down to tug at his boxers. He slid them off and it was then that we both realised that we were completely naked together for the first time. He lay down next to me and turned me to face him, and we gazed into each other's eyes for a long time before he spoke.

"You're so beautiful," he smiled softly and kissed me, moving his hand down to stroke the curve of skin between my hips and my waist. I ran my hand down his chest and stomach to wrap around his hardness, his eyes slid shut and he let out a moan as I pumped slowly along the length of him. His hips jerked as I slid my thumb over the head, and his hand gripped my hip tightly like it had done when we were on the sofa earlier.

"Bella," he gasped, "faster." I obeyed, speeding up my movements until he was moving his hips in time with my hand. All of a sudden he growled and rolled on top of me, his body poised over mine and his eyes dark. I froze. My legs were on either side of his and his erection was pressing against my center, the tip of him was almost inside me. One movement from my hips and he would be buried deep inside me. I felt myself get even wetter at that thought. He must have been able to feel it, because he growled deep in his chest.

"Please...." he almost begged, "Don't move." It was so hard to stay still when every bone in my body wanted to pull him deep inside me and never let him go. I gazed into his eyes, searching for a clue, did he want this as much as I did?

"Edward?" I said in a small voice, "Are you ok?" It felt like an eternity since he had spoken.

"Sorry," he finally replied, "I just needed a minute." I moved my hand up to his behind and tried to push him closer to me.

"I want you." I whimpered, the need for him was overpowering. He reached up to stroke a stray lock of hair away from my flushed face.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. I bit my lip and nodded, and he took one of my hands in his, threading our fingers together on the pillow next to my head.

"If I hurt you or do anything that you're not comfortable with, you have to stop me, will you promise me that?" he pleaded with me, obviously terrified of hurting me.

"I promise," I replied, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella," he locked eyes with me and took a deep breath as he slowly slid inside me. I gasped as I felt him filling me up, moving so slowly until he was all the way inside me. It stung a little bit as I stretched around him, but I knew it would pass. He stayed still, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. I had never felt so close to anyone in my life, and I knew without a doubt that he was the only one I ever wanted to be this close to me. Tears welled up in my eyes and my heart felt like it would explode with my love for him.

"Are you ok love?" he asked, worried when he noticed my tears.

"I'm more than ok," I whispered, "I love you so much." A tear ran down my cheek and he kissed it away.

"I love you too baby." he murmured as he started to move again. He slid all the way out and then back inside me frustratingly slowly, but I knew I had to let him set the pace, he needed to keep in control. Eventually he started to move faster, and I moaned his name as the pleasure built inside me, begging to be released. He went deeper and harder with every thrust, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved even faster, he seemed to like that. I was completely lost now, reaching out and trying to pull him even closer to me, if that was possible. My head was spinning, and with every thrust he was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I ran my fingernails down his back and he growled, suddenly speeding up his movements. He rested his weight on one arm beside my head, and moved his other hand underneath my hips to lift me up from the bed slightly as he continued to slide inside me. The new angle made him press against new places deep inside me and the pleasure in me exploded, an unbelievable wave of ecstasy ripped through me. I screamed his name and felt him tense above me as he came deep inside me, pulsing and shuddering as he pulled me close and pushed as deep inside me as possible. It was like an electric current coursing between us as we came together, he cried out my name and I heard the distant sound of wood splintering above my head. I relaxed back onto the pillows, my heart was beating faster than ever and my breathing was erratic, but I'd never been happier. Edward opened his eyes to look at me, sweeping his gaze over my body, and I could tell he was looking to see if he had hurt me.

"Wow..." I whispered, "just.... wow." Words failed me. He smiled broadly when he realised he hadn't hurt me and that I'd enjoyed myself, and he rolled onto his back, pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair. I reached up to kiss him, trying to put all of my love for him into that one kiss. I broke away and looked into his eyes. There really were no words to describe how amazing it had been, so we just gazed at each other, savouring the moment. Eventually he pulled the covers around me, rolling me over to snuggle behind me, and I drifted off to sleep with his arm around my waist as he hummed my lullaby in my ear.

* * *

Author's Note: So there you go, the one you've all been waiting for! Let me know what you thought... xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Woop another update! Yeah I've had some time on my hands this weekend so put it to good use! Thanks everyone for your reviews, you have no idea how awesome it is to know people like reading what I write!

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, it was just barely light outside. As I came round from my sleep, my mind was flooded with memories of the previous night. Me undressing in front of him... him pulling me down onto the bed... his hands and lips all over my body... him deep inside of me, our bodies becoming one. A huge smile crossed my face and I sighed contentedly, so warm and comfortable wrapped up in the sheets of his bed, but something was missing. Edward. I rolled over and saw him laid next to me, on top of the sheets that I was buried underneath, dressed in nothing but a pair of blue striped boxer shorts. He was on his side, his head propped up on one arm.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, reaching his other hand out to stroke my hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," I replied softly, "but what are you doing all the way over there?" I mock pouted at him.

"You were shivering, I didn't want you to freeze." I hated the way my body reacted to his temperature, I wished we could stay tangled together under the sheets all night.

"Well I'm very warm now," I said, trying to be seductive, "why don't you come back under the covers?" He grinned and slipped underneath the sheets to join me, sliding an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. A wave of panic washed over me when I realised that it was morning and I'd only told Charlie I was coming over for the evening.

"Oh no," I cried, "Charlie!" he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Don't worry princess, Alice called him last night and said that the two of you were having a sleepover, she must have seen what was going to happen... You're free until this evening." I cringed at the thought of Alice seeing what Edward and I had done last night, but made a mental note to thank her for saving my skin. I dread to think how badly Charlie would have overreacted if he realised I had spent the night making love to my boyfriend. My breathing returned to normal and I relaxed in Edward's arms, enjoying the kisses that he was showing over my lips, cheek and neck. I whimpered when his tongue dipped into a particularly sensitive hollow of my throat. He rolled me over onto my back and moved his body over mine, running his lips over my collarbone as something dawned on me.

"Oh no, they all heard everything last night didn't they?" I hadn't given it a second thought last night, I was so wrapped up in Edward and the little world we had created in his bedroom.

"It's ok Bella," he replied soothingly, "Emmett and Rosalie went out hunting not long after we came upstairs, and you know the others won't make fun the way Emmett would." That was true, Carlisle and Esme were far too discreet to say anything to my face, and Alice probably knew what was going to happen before I did, what with her visions. "And they've all gone out for the day now..." his voice trailed off and his lips returned to my neck. All thoughts vanished from my head when his hands starting moving over my body.

I was still a little bit sore from last night, not hurting exactly, but my muscles ached like I had done a particularly strenuous workout the day before. Well I guess that made sense. His cool hands felt soothing as they massaged my skin and I sighed deeply.

"Mmmm that feels nice..." I felt myself relaxing even more.

"Roll over," he whispered in my ear, and I obeyed, rolling onto my stomach and resting my head on my arms. His knees were on either side of my thighs and I was very conscious that I was still naked from last night's... activities. His hands started stroking my back, very lightly at first and then firmer, massaging all the aches away from my muscles. He started at the small of my back, just above where the curve of my bottom started, and ran his fingers all the way up my spine to my shoulders, caressing the back of my neck. It felt absolutely divine, so relaxing, and I thanked whatever higher powers had given me this amazing man for a boyfriend. I don't know how long I lay there, enjoying the massage, but I was taken by surprise when his hands suddenly moved lower down my back. He stroked the soft skin of my ass very gently, sending shivers through my body. He then moved his hands back up my back, spreading them wider this time so that his fingertips stretched around my body to stroke the sides of my breasts. He carried on doing this for a few minutes, teasing me with his fingers as I felt myself get hotter and felt the wetness build between my legs. He leaned down to place a kiss on the back of my neck and I could feel how turned on he was as well, his hardness pressed against my back. I rolled over onto my back and my breath caught when I looked up at him. He was sat up, his knees still on either side of me, and his hands were resting on my hips. It had got lighter outside, the sun breaking through the clouds, and the skin on his bare torso was shimmering gently in the rays that shone through the huge bedroom windows. He had never looked more breathtaking.

I knew he was watching me intently as my eyes swept down his body to the bulge in his boxers, and I could have sworn it grew bigger under my gaze. I reached out and stroked it gently, marvelling at the effect I seemed to have on him. He started purring again, I was growing to love that sound, and his hips pushed towards my hand. I ran one fingertip underneath the elastic at the top of his underwear and he jumped at the contact. He moved away from me momentarily and dropped the boxers to the floor, then returned to lie on his side next to me. He placed one hand on my stomach, stroking softly just underneath my breasts. I was aching for him now, I wanted to feel him inside me again more than anything else in the world, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I rolled on top of him, straddling his pelvis, and his eyes widened as my warm wetness brushed against him. His hands were holding my hips as I balanced over him.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, "I don't want to hurt you, if you're still... sore." If could have blushed he would have been bright red as he spoke. I smiled at him.

"I want this," I whispered, "I want you. I love you." And with that I slid myself down onto him, feeling every inch of him as he pushed inside me. I stared straight into his eyes as I felt the pleasure shoot through me from the new position. His hands were gripping my hips tightly once more, and my palms were resting on his chest, supporting my body as I leaned on him. I rocked my hips back and forth slightly, and the friction inside me felt indescribable. I moved faster, circling my pelvis experimentally and my eyes rolled back in my head at the amazing sensations.

"Oh god Bella!" he cried out, moving his hands up to cup my breasts, his thumbs teasing my nipples making me moan loudly and throw my head back, pushing my chest further into his hands. I completely forgot about all of my inhibitions, my shyness went out of the window as I writhed on top of him, moaning and whimpering, all I cared about was making him feel good. I felt my orgasm approaching, building inside me and I sped up, trying to bring him to the edge with me. His hand slid down my body and found the little bundle of nerves between my legs, and he circled his fingertips over it. It was too much, I couldn't stop myself and I exploded with pleasure, digging my fingertips into his chest so hard that it would have hurt him if he was human. His hands held my hips as I came, supporting me until the sensations passed and my erratic breathing slowed. Before I had chance to fully recover, I felt myself being flipped over onto my back and he plunged deep inside me once more, his lips at my ear.

"Do you know how incredible you look when you're coming?" he said in a low voice as he began to slide in and out of me, "How amazing you looked on top of me, riding me like that?" It was overwhelming, the combination of his words and his thrusts was making my arousal build again, I could do nothing but whimper and push my hips upwards to meet him. He was moving slowly but firmly, pulling all the way out before pushing back in as deep as he could go, filling me completely. He kissed me passionately, and I moved my hands up to tangle in his hair. His tongue swept over mine and I felt breathless, I had to pull away to gasp for air as his lips moved to my neck. Every movement he made pushed me closer and closer to my second orgasm of the morning, and I could tell he was getting close as well, he was panting and moaning against my skin.

"Please... Edward..." I was begging now, and he liked that.

"Tell me what you want..." Just as I thought I was about to come undone, he slowed down so he was barely moving inside me.

"Please... faster... harder..." I was so desperate for him to move again, my hips bucked up towards him but he wouldn't budge. He looked deep into my eyes, holding himself above me bracing his weight on his forearms. The anticipation was killing me, and just went I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he moved again. He thrust into me much faster than before, and the sensation was too much, I cried out as all of the tension that had built up inside me was released. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I had done the night before, trying to pull him deeper inside me, wanting the pleasure to last as long as possible. That must have pushed him over the edge as well, I felt him pulsing inside me as he shouted my name and buried his face in my hair. We clung to each other as the most powerful feelings coursed through our bodies, and eventually I felt his body relax on top of mine.

It took a few minutes for me to get my breath back enough to be able to speak.

"Edward that was..." Once again I struggled to find the right word to describe my feelings.

"Incredible? Fantastic? Wonderful? There are no words that do justice to what we just shared Bella." I melted at his words, my love for him growing by the minute. I was so happy I thought I might burst, in the last twenty four hours I'd made myself truly vulnerable to him, given my heart and my body to him completely, and he had done the same for me. I'd never felt closer to him and I knew that nothing would ever break us apart. For once I wished he could hear my thoughts so he would know exactly how I felt about him. He sat up against the headboard, and a smile crossed my face when I noticed the chunks missing from the wood, so that's what the splintering noise was last night... It made me feel incredible to know that I'd made him lose control like that. He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped the covers around us. He stroked my bare shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"So what would you like to do today?" he asked, "Charlie's not expecting you back until this evening."

"Well it looks like it's going to be a nice day..." I trailed off looking out of the window where the sun was now high above the trees. He knew what I was getting at.

"The meadow it is," he said with a smile, "But how about a shower and some breakfast first?"

"Ok," I said with a smile as I jumped up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. I looked back over my shoulder and giggled when I saw him unashamedly staring at my naked body.

"Care to join me?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I know, the meadow, how predictable, but I couldn't resist, surely every E/B fic needs some meadow action somewhere?! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, been busy this week! I'm still so amazed you guys are all enjoying my writing though, thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

Edward caught up with me at the bathroom door, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my bare shoulder. I turned on the water and his hands were all over my body as we waited for the water to heat up. He stroked the sides of my hips, then brought his hands up to cup my breasts, and I smiled when I felt him pressing into the small of my back, he was obviously enjoying himself.

"Easy tiger," I giggled as he licked my neck and kissed my earlobe.

"I just can't help myself," he whispered, "you're irresistible." I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water hit my body, it felt wonderful on my slightly sore muscles. I turned around and pulled Edward towards me so he was also under the spray, and almost passed out at the sight of him, he looked incredible. My eyes followed the water as it flowed across every inch of his body, down his chest, across his perfectly sculpted abs and down to his now very prominent erection. I pressed my body against his, suddenly needing to be as close as possible to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me up against the cool tile wall of the shower and kissed me deeply, our tongues entwining together. He grabbed either side of my hips and lifted me up slightly so I didn't need to stand on my tip toes, and I felt a twinge of soreness between my legs.

"Edward..." I said so quietly that a human wouldn't have heard me over the sound of the shower, "I can't... I mean... I don't know if I can do it again yet." My face flushed deep red, I wanted him so badly but I was still a little sore from our activities over the last 12 hours.

"That's ok love," he replied, "I can wait." I dropped my eyes down between us and then looked back at him.

"Really?" He didn't look like he could wait.

"Bella," he placed a soft kiss on my lips, "I waited eighty years for last night, I think I can wait a few hours before I ravish you again." He smiled at me, and my heart nearly burst with love all over again. He put me back down on the floor and reached for the bottle of shampoo I kept in his bathroom, popping the top open and pouring some into his hand. I looked at him, puzzled, and he just carried on smiling as he raised his hands to my hair, massaging the shampoo through the strands.

"Mmmmmm......" I couldn't help but moan as his fingers massaged my scalp, it was so relaxing. He pushed me backwards slightly and rinsed the shampoo away, and then picked up my vanilla scented shower gel. He turned me around and began to spread the shower gel over my body, his hands sliding up and down my back the same way they had done on the bed earlier. Except it felt even more amazing with the soapy lather, his hands moved firmly yet gently down each leg, then back up my body to massage my shoulders. It was so intimate, the steam and the water surrounding us as he tenderly washed every part of my body. I turned around to face him again, filled with the sudden urge to kiss him, so I reached up and pulled his face down to meet mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever, I didn't ever want to pull away from him, but the water started to run cold. Edward stepped out of the shower and grabbed a huge fluffy pale blue towel from the counter and wrapped it around me, lifting me up and putting me down on the bathroom floor. I gazed up at him as he rubbed the towel gently against my skin, reaching a hand up to brush his wet hair away from his forehead.

"I love you," I whispered, "always."

"I love you too," he replied, "forever."

A little while later we were both dressed and in the kitchen, Edward was making me pancakes and I was perched on the counter next to him. I'd protested that I was perfectly capable of making my own breakfast, but he insisted, who was I to argue? He was much faster than me anyway, in no time at all he handed me a plate holding a stack of fluffy pancakes covered in syrup. I tore into them, suddenly ravenous, and he laughed softly.

"Hungry are we?" he said with a crooked smile.

"I think I worked up an appetite," I grinned back, stuffing more food into my mouth. Once I'd finished, I jumped down from the counter and put my plate into the sink.

"There you go, the human has been fed, can we go now?" I said impatiently. He didn't reply, just took my hand and led me out of the house. He picked up a backpack from next to the front door, just smiling when I raised an eyebrow at what he was up to. In no time at all we arrived at our meadow, one of my favourite places in the world. It was very secluded, far away from the hiking trails, and it felt like our own private hiding place, where no one could hurt us and, more importantly, no one could disturb us. I had been right for once, it was an unusually sunny day, and the flowers were all in bloom, making the meadow look even more inviting. Edward put me and the backpack down the soft grass, reaching inside the bag and producing a large green blanket, which he spread out on the ground. I sat down and stretched my legs out, removing my socks and shoes and enjoying the feel of the warm sun on my skin. He pulled his long sleeved t-shirt over his head and dropped it next to the backpack, and my breath caught in my throat. I'd never seen him in sunlight this bright, he really was achingly beautiful, the light bouncing of his skin in a million directions. He sat down next to me on the blanket and took my hand in his, stroking his fingers gently over my knuckles.

"Bella," he said quietly, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I replied without hesitation, I could see it in his face that something was bothering him. He took a deep breath.

"Are you ok with us... I mean, with everything we've been doing?" My eyes widened, I couldn't believe he was worried I hadn't enjoyed what we had shared.

"Edward," I said, trying to keep my voice level, "I am more than ok, there's nothing I've wanted more than what we've been doing." He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him, pressing one finger against his lips.

"I know you were terrified of hurting me, but you didn't, you did exactly the opposite. I've never felt anything like what you feel like inside me, you make me feel so good I forget my name, and it just makes me love you even more. I know you won't hurt me, I think on some level you can't, you care about me too much. So please, don't worry, I love you more than words can say, and I'm yours, for as long as you want me." He didn't speak, but replied by pulling me into his lap and kissing me passionately until I was gasping for breath. As I tried to compose myself, he held my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"I will always want you," he said in a low voice, and I could hear the lust underneath his words, "You are the most exquisite creature in the entire world, your body and your heart are more beautiful than you will ever realise." He kissed me again, more gently this time, and traced the outline of my lips with his tongue. The combination of his words and the feel of him caressing my lips made me feel lightheaded, and butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. Was it possible to love someone this much? I moved so that I was straddling his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, resting my arms on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me close to him, and nuzzled his nose into my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Does it really not bother you any more?" I asked, referring to the scent of my blood that had once driven him crazy.

"Not like it used to," he replied, his lips against my skin, "Now your scent just makes me want to devour you in a completely different way..." My stomach did the now familiar flip flop and I felt my skin blush. I felt his cool tongue tracing a path across my neck, moving down the v-neck of the shirt I was wearing and dipping into my cleavage. I gasped and tangled my fingers in his hair, pressing him closer to me, and I could feel centre starting to throb. I moved so that I was on my knees, still straddling him, lifting my body up closer to him. His hands moved to the buttons of the shirt, unbuttoning them one by one, and his tongue caressed every inch of skin that was revealed. He felt amazing, the coolness was a delicious contrast to the warmth of the sun. I shrugged out of the shirt, letting it fall to the blanket, and smiled down at him. I really must have done something wonderful in a former life to deserve this gorgeous man who was half naked between my legs, gazing up at me with so much love and adoration in his eyes.

I enjoyed the view for a few moments, my eyes roaming across Edward's bare chest, before pushing his shoulders down so that he was on his back and moving to lie on top of him. I held myself up on my arms so that I could look into his eyes, and watched his reaction as I ground my hips against the bulge in his pants. His eyes widened and he gasped, I still couldn't get over the fact that I had this power over him. His hands moved across my back and unfastened my bra, and I sat up slightly to remove it from my body. He took the opportunity to roll me over so that I was the one lying on the blanket, and settled in between my legs, pressing himself against me intimately.

"Do you like feeling that Bella?" He said against my lips in between kisses, "Do you like feeling what you do to me?"

"Yes," I gasped out, wrapping my legs around his hips to try and pull him closer to me.

"You're so beautiful," he purred, "Just the thought of you makes me so hard..." I whimpered at his words, feeling myself growing wetter by the minute, I wanted him so badly. He moved down my body, running his hands over my breasts and across my stomach, stopping to unbutton my jeans and slide them down my legs. I suddenly felt very exposed, lying out in the open in just my underwear, but no one would find us here, we were the only people that knew this meadow even existed. His hands slid up my thighs, stopping to rest on my hips, and his tongue traced a path across the top of my underwear. I was writhing underneath him, absolutely desperate to feel him where I needed him most. It had been almost impossible to deny him in the shower earlier, there was no way I was letting him get away now. I looked down at him, his head was between my thighs, his hands holding me down onto the blanket as I tried to buck my hips up towards him. His eyes met mine and he very gently took the elastic waistband of my underwear between his teeth and pulled the fabric away from my body, sliding it down my legs to join my jeans on the blanket next to us. I was amazed at his control, he didn't damage the delicate fabric with his teeth, and it cemented my trust in him, he would never hurt me.

He was so close to me that I could feel his cool breath on my centre, I was so wet for him now. I cried out as he ran his tongue across me, my hands grabbing the blanket on either side of my body, my body twisting underneath him. Something about the setting made it even more incredible, the sun beating down on my naked skin, the scent of the flowers that surrounded us, it was like all of my senses were heightened to the pleasure that was shooting through me. Just when I thought it couldn't feel any more delicious, he slid two fingers deep inside my warm wetness, and I couldn't stop myself calling out his name. He caressed me expertly for what seemed like hours, bringing me so close to the brink of my orgasm and then slowing down, letting my body calm down before building up all over again. I had no idea where he learnt how to do that, but I wasn't complaining. All the while, his mouth was on me, teasing and kissing and licking while his fingers worked inside me. My body was so hot now, my skin was flushed and there was a light sheen of sweat all over me. His fingers curled inside me, pressing against the spot deep inside me that never failed to make me explode, but just as I was about to fall over the edge, he removed his fingers and his lips from me.

I moaned in frustration, but before I pull myself together enough to open my mouth and ask him what the heck he was doing, his body was on mine and he slid inside me in one deep thrust. The feel of him stretching me pushed me to the limit, my orgasm hit me and I gasped underneath him, my eyes wide as he stared down at me, watching me intently. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me as my walls rippled around him, the feeling of him inside me, cool and impossibly hard, only intensified the sensations. Eventually I stopped writhing under him and my body began to still, but before I could gather my thoughts he began to move, and it started all over again. He was holding himself on his forearms, careful not to press his weight into me, but I could still feel his icy skin all the way down my body and it was a welcome relief from the flush of my orgasm. He moved in and out of me frustratingly slowly, but it wasn't enough, I wanted more.

"Edward..." I moaned, "Faster... please..." For once he gave in to me, suddenly speeding up his movements as he captured my lips in a fiery kiss. That was more like it. I wrapped me legs up around his waist, pressing my heels into the back of his thighs which seemed to spur him on. He moved his lips to my ear, kissing and licking the skin just behind it.

"God Bella," he whispered, "So good... so warm..." He continued to whisper broken sentences in my ear, his words turned me on so much, stoking the fire in the pit of my stomach and making me even wetter for him. I have no idea how long we lay there, making love on the blanket as the sun shone down on us, but eventually I felt the tension building to a climax inside me, and I wanted him to go over the edge with me this time.

"Edward," I gasped, "I'm going to.... please... come with me." I ran my hands down the grab his behind, pressing him into me, wanting him to feel as amazing as I did. It was like I'd given him the green light, he let go and pushed himself all the way inside me, filling me like never before, and ground his pelvis against mine. We both cried out as the pleasure became too much and we came together, grasping at each other's bodies and moaning each other's names. His fingers tangled with mine and he lifted my hands above my head, burying his face in my neck as his other hand grasped at my hips, lifting me up so he could push even deeper inside me. After a few minutes our bodies calmed and I lay back down on the blanket, absolutely exhausted. He kissed my lips gently.

"I love you Bella," he said, and I could feel him smile against my lips.

"Mmmmm...." I moaned in satisfaction, "You're not so bad yourself." I giggled as he growled softly. He lay down next to me, pulling the blanket across our bodies, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tucking me into his embrace. I sighed softly, feeling incredibly relaxed, when my stomach growled loudly. I giggled again and his my face in his shoulder, embarrassed at my very human interruption.

"Sorry," I murmured, "Think I worked up an appetite again!" He grinned at me and reached into the backpack that I had forgotten about completely, producing a bag containing a sandwich and a bag of chips.

"I figured you might." He looked so pleased with himself and I leant over and kissed him on the lips.

"You're the best."


	9. Chapter 9

Edward drove me home late on Saturday afternoon, Alice had promised Charlie that I would be home before he got back from his shift at the police station. He held my hand the whole way, driving with one hand, and I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't remember a time where I had felt this happy. He parked the Volvo outside my house and turned off the engine, and as usual he was opening my door for me before I'd even unbuckled my seatbelt. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the door, I unlocked it and he turned me back to face him.

"I'll miss you," I said in a small voice, I didn't want him to leave, but he needed to go hunt, I couldn't deny him that.

"I know," he replied while stroking the side of my face softly, "I'll be back before you go to sleep, I promise." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as he kissed me until I was breathless. I pulled away and he pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes were so dark, he must really need to hunt. He kissed me gently and told me he loved me, and then he was gone, his Volvo disappearing down the street as I went inside and locked the door behind me.

I stopped at the mirror in the hallway, studying the face that looked back at me. I felt so different since Edward and I had become more physical, surely I would look different? But I couldn't see any obvious change, the same brown eyes, the same pale skin, the same slightly wavy brown hair that I could never really do anything with. Would other people notice a change in me? I tried to occupy myself to fill the hours before Edward would return, I tidied my room a little, and had almost finished making dinner when I heard Charlie's car pull onto the gravel driveway.

"Hey Dad," I said brightly as he came into the kitchen, "Good timing, dinner's ready." I piled the pasta and meatballs onto two plates and placed them on the table.

"Hey Bells," he replied, "Did you have a good time at Alice's sleepover?" I blushed as the memory of the previous night filled me head before I attempted to rearrange my face into a neutral expression.

"Yeah it was fun," I tried to act natural, "Sorry I forgot to call."

"Don't worry about it, Alice said you'd fallen asleep watching a movie, she didn't want to wake you." I smiled, Charlie always did have a soft spot for Alice.

"So, were the boys there?" His attempts to be subtle failed, by 'boys' I knew he meant Edward.

"No were away hiking, they got back this afternoon." I hated lying to him, but there was no way he could find out what had really happened the night before. Luckily he left it at that, and we ate our dinner in comfortable silence.

A few hours later I was lying on my bed, I had run out of things to do to fill the time. I was too fidgety to sit downstairs with Charlie, he would know something was up, so I had excused myself, saying I had homework to do. I don't think he believed me, it was Saturday night after all, but he didn't question me any further. I had tried to read a book, but I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was him. In my mind I kept replaying last 24 hours over and over, reliving the incredible feeling of his hands all over my body in his bed last night, this morning, and in the meadow this afternoon. I still couldn't believe that such a beautiful man had made love to clumsy old me, and my skin flushed and my stomach flipped when I remembered how good he had felt inside me. I'd heard so many horror stories about people's first times, how painful and awkward it could be, but Edward had given me the most perfect first time I could ever imagine. He had treated me like a princess, always looking after me and making sure I was comfortable, and I knew that there was no one else who could have made that experience as special as he had.

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table, it was past 11pm now, and decided to get ready for bed. Charlie would be coming up any minute now and I was praying that Edward wouldn't wait much longer than that to come back to me. I changed into a new set of pyjamas that I had bought last time Alice had taken me shopping. They consisted of a pale blue fitted vest top and darker blue cotton shorts and left little to the imagination, I had bought them secretly hoping that Edward would like them. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, switched off the light and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me and pretending to sleep in case Charlie came in to check on me. Sure enough, barely a minute later my bedroom door opened and he peeked around the frame.

"Night Bells," he whispered before retreating to his own room. I waited patiently in bed, nowhere near sleepy, and after what seemed like forever I heard the window slide open. I rolled over and grinned when I saw Edward leaning against the windowsill.

"What took you so long?" I whispered as he moved towards the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress and stroking my hair softly.

"Charlie took longer than usual to fall asleep," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Well you're here now, you can make it up to me." I pulled the covers back and motioned for him to climb in next to me. I smiled when I noticed what he was wearing, a t-shirt and sweatpants, he'd clearly planned on being in my bed tonight. He kicked off his shoes and slid between the sheets next to me, he kissed me tenderly on the lips, and then laid down on his back and pulled me close to him, I snuggled into his shoulder like always. I sighed contentedly, so happy to be back in his arms.

"I missed you so much," I whispered, "I know you've gone away for longer than that lots before, but I missed you so much more than before."

"I know what you mean love," he replied, dropping a kiss on the top of my head, "As soon as I drove away this afternoon I wanted to come right back to you, to hold you and never let go."

"It scared me a little," I confessed, not sure how he'd react, "I feel like there's part of me missing when you're not here."

"I'm so sorry, it kills me that I have to go away like that, but you know it wouldn't be safe for you if I didn't." He held me a little tighter, a part of him was clearly still scared of losing control and hurting me.

"I know, and I don't hold it against you at all," I tried to put my jumbled feelings into words, "I guess I just get scared because I couldn't cope if you didn't come back, if something happened to you." Tears welled up in my eyes just at the thought of being without him, he noticed and turned us to lie on our sides facing each other, looking straight into my eyes.

"Bella," he said firmly, "I will always come back to you, please, you have to know that I will never leave you again." I winced at the memory of the last time he had left me, but I forced the dark thoughts out of my mind. He spoke again.

"I wish I could erase what happened before, but I can't, I regret it so much, and I could never do that to you again. You have my heart Bella, I gave it to you last night when we made love, and it's yours, for eternity." He took my hand and placed it on his chest, over his unbeating heart. The tears were rolling down my cheeks now, I couldn't hold them back any longer, but they were tears of happiness now, not sadness. I couldn't find the words to express my emotions, so I leaned into his body and kissed him, the hand that had been resting on his heart grasped the fabric of his t-shirt to pull him closer to me. His lips moved over mine gently, tenderly, and his hand snaked around my waist, pressing into the small of my back to hold me close. I could feel his cool hard body pressing against me, and I sighed happily against his mouth. He slowly rolled me onto my back and moved over me so that his body was half covering mine underneath the pale lilac covers of my bed, one of his thighs was between my legs, pinning me to the mattress.

Edward continued kissing me softly, taking my bottom lip between his and running his tongue gently along it, sending shivers down my spine. His forearm was resting on the pillow next to my head, his fingers tangled in my hair, and his other hand moved up to the side of my face, his fingers on my neck and his thumb stroking my cheek. I could feel him all around me, the scent of him making me lightheaded as he held me in his arms like I was the most precious thing in the world. All too soon I was gasping for breath, so he moved his lips from mine and traced a path of feather light kisses across my cheek, down my jawline, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper as his tongue ran along my neck.

"Sshh Bella," Edward murmured into my neck, "You'll wake Charlie." I bit my lip as he moved his lips lower, kissing his way down to my cleavage and across the neckline of the vest I was wearing. His hand had slid underneath the hemline and he pushed the fabric upwards, stopping just below my breasts and looking up at me questioningly. I nodded at him, as if I would ever say no, and sat up slightly so that he could pull the top over my head before discarding it at the side of the bed. I lay back down and reached for him, pulling him down on top of me, running my hands down his back and grasping the bottom of his t-shirt, tugging at it. He got the message, and my breath caught as he stretched up to pull the t-shirt over his head, the moonlight coming through the window illuminated his muscles perfectly as they flexed beneath his pale skin.

His lips were immediately on my chest again, kissing and licking in circles before his tongue swirled deliciously around one of my nipples, his hand caressing my other breast. I was biting my lip so hard now to keep from moaning that I thought I might draw blood, and my fingers threaded through his hair to hold him close to me. His hand left my breast and stroked a teasingly slow path down across my stomach, running a finger underneath the waistband of my shorts. I giggled softly, it tickled, and I felt him smile against my skin. He did it again, but this time his whole hand dipped underneath the cotton shorts, stroking more firmly and slightly lower this time. My hips bucked upwards towards him and I moaned in frustration, I was dying for him to touch me properly now, every fibre of my being wanted him. He obliged, hooking his fingers in the waistband and sliding the shorts down my legs. I was naked beneath him now, the covers had been pushed away and my skin was flushed from his kisses. He trailed his fingers up the inside of my leg, still moving painfully slowly, stopping just short of where I needed him the most.

"Edward," I whimpered, "Please... I need you."

"You have to be quiet Bella," he whispered, lying down next to me and brushing his lips against my ear, "Can you do that for me?" I nodded silently, anything to make his hands carry on moving. I gasped when his fingertips finally brushed against the considerable wetness at my core, my back arching towards him. There was no teasing now, he slid one finger deep inside me, I was so ready for him that he gasped in surprise, moving his thumb up to stroke my bundle of nerves. Pleasure coursed through my body and I buried my face in his shoulder to muffle my moans.

"Please," I begged, "I need you, all of you." He understood, sliding off his sweatpants and moving his body over mine, teasing my centre with his hardness. He pressed one fingertip to my lips, reminding me that I needed to be quiet, Charlie walking in on us really would be the worst thing that could happen. He held his body above me, pressing against me but not on me, and kissed me tenderly as he slowly slid inside me. We didn't move for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being joined together, our bodies becoming one as we gazed into each other's eyes. Eventually he began to move, and we made love slowly, my hands on his shoulders holding him close to me, and his face buried in my neck, whispering how much he loved me. I don't know how long we moved together like that, time stood still, the rest of the world fell away and my mind was filled with how much I love him, I never wanted to let him go. I could feel my orgasm building slowly, intensely, spurred on by his hands caressing every inch of my skin. My body started to tremble underneath him, and his hand slid between us to stroke me, pushing me over the edge with his fingers. The tension inside me exploded, I saw stars in front of my eyes, and I cried out into his mouth as his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. I could feel myself pulsing around him, and I felt him shudder as he came with me, pushing deep inside me, grabbing my hands in his. When I came back down to earth I opened my eyes, gazing up at the beautiful man on top of me, still inside me, and knew that I would love him until the end of time.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you all liked this one, I particularly enjoyed writing it :-) Reviews make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Ok, since it's Valentine's Day I thought I'd write a little bonus chapter - no plot, just lemons! Hope you like :-)

* * *

It was still very early when I woke up the next morning, the weak dawn light barely breaking through the clouds outside my bedroom window. I was laid on my side, wrapped up in the covers of my bed, and a lazy smile spread across my face when I realised Edward was wrapped up with me, his body stretched out behind me. We were both still naked, and I could feel his cool skin pressed against me from my shoulders to my toes, his arm around my waist and his palm on my stomach holding me close to him. I sighed and leaned back against him, unconsciously pressing myself into his groin, and my eyes widened when I felt him harden against me, my heart rate immediately picking up. He pulled me closer still and I felt his lips brushing against my earlobe, making me shiver.

"Good morning," he whispered before running the tip of his tongue along the edge of my ear. I let out a soft moan, tilting my head slightly so that he could move his lips down the curve between my neck and shoulder. I could feel myself growing wetter with each of his kisses, and I knew he would be able to sense my arousal. The hand that had been resting on my stomach moved lower, sliding through the soft curls between my thighs, and his fingers slid against my centre, making me gasp.

"God Bella," he growled in my ear, "You're so wet for me already..." He rolled back slightly, moving me so that I was half on my side and half on top of him, and his other arm wrapped around my shoulders, cradling me against his body with my back pressed against his chest. Without hesitation he pushed two long fingers all the way inside me, and in the same movement his other hand moved down to my breast, massaging and caressing my flushed skin. My head dropped back against his shoulder and I let out a loud moan, it was so intense, my mind was barely awake yet my body was already aching with desire for him. He moved his fingers inside me, stroking me exactly where he knew I wanted, and I instinctively wrapped my leg around his thigh, spreading myself wider for him. I could feel my orgasm building already, I was so turned on by the feel of his body all around me, holding me close, and his huge erection grinding against the back of my thighs. I was making all kinds of noises I didn't recognise, gasping, moaning, whimpering, as he brought me closer and closer to release with his fingers. His thumb moved up and brushed against my most sensitive spot, and my back arched, trying to increase the pressure against me.

"You feel amazing Bella," he purred against my neck, "You're so warm and soft, it just makes me want to bury myself inside you and make you scream my name..." He stroked his thumb against me with more pressure, and combined with the erotic words he was saying it make me come undone in his arms, my whole body shuddering and my toes curling with the pleasure. He continued to circle his fingers inside me, prolonging the beautiful intense sensations, until I couldn't take it any more and I slumped back against him, breathing heavily. But before I had chance to fully catch my breath and pull myself together, I felt him against my back again, even harder now, and I experimentally wriggled my bottom, grinding slightly against him. That was apparently too much for him, I was taken by surprise as he growled, rolled me over on my stomach and grabbed hold of my hips, pulling me up so that I was on my knees, and his hands slid upwards to cup my breasts as he held me close to him.

"Edward...?" it was more of a whimper than a question as his fingers teased my nipples, and he kissed the back of my neck.

"I couldn't help myself," he murmured against me, "The feel of you coming like that in my arms, your hot little ass rubbing against me, god I want you Bella, I want you so much." And with that his hands moved down to my hips, lifting me up slightly and moving so that his knees were in between mine before burying himself deep inside me. It was incredible, the new angle made him touch all sorts of new and delicious places inside me, and I cried out, reaching one hand up to tangle in his hair as he moved his mouth against my neck. I was amazed at his willpower, he was controlling our movements, gripping my hips tightly but not painfully as he moved me up and down his shaft, making my entire body tingle as another orgasm started to build in the pit of my stomach. I moaned his name and felt his chest rumble against my back.

"Do you like that Bella?" he growled, "Do you like feeling me deep inside you?" My head spun and my body grew hotter under his hands, I'd never heard him speak like this and it was an unbelievable turn on. I couldn't speak, so I nodded and he sped up his movements, filling me completely with each thrust so my body was flush with his, in the few times we'd made love I'd never felt him so deep inside me. My breath was coming in short gasps now, but my orgasm was still just out of reach, and I pushed my body harder against his, trying to reach my release. He could tell that I was close.

"Are you going to come for me baby?" his voice was more unsteady now, I could tell he was losing control, "Please, come for me, I want to hear you scream my name..." he trailed off and moved his left hand from my hip round to slide between my legs, swiftly stroking the soft folds of flesh. It was too much to handle, sparks of ecstasy erupted inside me, shooting through my limbs and I moaned again.

"Edward... Oh god, Edward..." Evidently it was too much for him as well, a sound that was a cross between a moan and a growl came from his chest and he pushed me forward so that I was on my hands and knees on the bed, leaning his body over mine and thrusting into me even more forcefully. I'd never felt anything so intense as the sensations that wracked through my body as he took me from behind, I was completely at his mercy and it made my orgasm all the more intense. I felt his body shudder against me as he pushed into me one last time and reached his own climax, pulsing inside me and holding my hips tightly. Our bodies slowed down, I could feel a thin sheen of perspiration on my skin, and we collapsed onto the bed. He rolled onto his side so he didn't crush me underneath him, and I turned to face him, snuggling my head into his shoulder.

"Wow..." I breathed when I eventually got my breath back, "That was...."

"Intense." He finished my sentence for me and reached down to capture my lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away all too quickly, "But was that ok? I didn't hurt you? I lost myself a little bit there, I don't know what I was thinking..." I kissed him again to stop him talking, with more passion than he had kissed me.

"I'm not as breakable as you think."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ok my bad, it's been forever since I updated, but in my defense I've been very busy! I promise to be a better author from now on and update more often... please don't hate me! :-) Let me know what you think of this...

* * *

I floated through the week on a cloud of happiness, unable to keep the smile off my face. Edward stayed by my side even more than usual, driving me to and from school, walking me between all my classes, and spending every single night in my bed holding me in his arms. We could hardly keep our hands off each other now that all the boundaries of our physical relationship had been broken down, but our lack of privacy was really starting to get to me. We had made love quietly at my house whenever Edward was certain Charlie was asleep - and not so silently on the one occasion he had left early for work - but I was always conscious of his family when we were at Edward's house. He assured me it was not a problem, that they understood and it was the same for them, but it still made me feel a little uneasy. Which was why I struggled to contain my excitement on Friday morning when Charlie announced his plans for the weekend.

"Morning Bells," he said as I came down the stairs for breakfast, "Will you be ok here on your own if I go fishing with Billy this weekend?" I forced the grin away from my face, otherwise he would know something was up and would never leave the house again.

"Of course I will Dad," I tried to act natural.

"We're going to go to this place Billy's heard about, but it's a fair drive so we're camping out for the night, leaving tomorrow morning but I should be back by Sunday night though." I was doing cartwheels on the inside, two whole days alone with Edward!

"Great, have fun," I smiled and returned to eating my cereal.

It felt like Charlie would never leave, but he finally packed up the car and drove down the street, not before making me promise to not get into any trouble. I glanced out of the window expecting to see the familiar silver Volvo in the driveway, and did a double take when I saw the sleek black Aston Martin. Why had Edward brought his "special occasion" car?

"Surprise," he said as I opened the front door, "I'm kidnapping you for the night."

"Huh?" My eyes widened at the devious grin on his face. He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"I'm taking you to Seattle," he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my face, "Don't worry, we'll be back before Charlie gets home, I just wanted you all to myself for once."

"Oh Edward," I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, before pulling away to look at his face, "No going overboard though..." He knew I didn't feel comfortable with him spending money on me.

"Ssh Bella," he kissed the tip of my nose, "Don't worry about that, just enjoy this weekend, I know I will."

An hour later I was sat in the comfortable leather seats in Edward's car, watching the scenery fly past the window much faster than it probably should. We would be in Seattle in half the time it should take at this rate, although I was much more comfortable with the high speeds in the Aston Martin than I was in the Volvo. Edward was driving with one hand, the other hand was resting in my lap, his fingers entwined with mine. My thumb was stroking backwards and forwards across his cool skin, and every so often he would take his eyes off the road to look over and dazzle me with his crooked grin. I was so excited about getting to Seattle, I wonder where we would be staying? I didn't care really, all I cared about was getting to spend a whole night with him, with no interruptions, no worrying about his family being around, nothing would matter apart from us.

Eventually I was pulled out of my daydreams as the car came to a stop and I peered out of the window. We were outside the entrance to an extremely luxurious hotel, and before I knew it Edward was opening my door for me and helping me out. I watched as he opened the trunk of the car and pulled out my small overnight bag, his own black bag, and another unfamiliar pink overnight bag, before handing the car keys to a valet and leading me inside the lobby.

"What's with the extra bag?" I asked curiously.

"Alice." No further explanation was needed, she had obviously seen what was happening this weekend way before we had, and had insisting on packing a bag for me. Why she couldn't just let me make my own clothing choices I don't know, I just hoped there was something remotely "me" in that bag. Edward checked us in and we stepped into the plush elevator, one of his arms wrapped protectively around my waist, his fingers stroking softly across the skin between the top of my jeans and the bottom of my shirt. Just as the butterflies in my stomach began to wake up, the doors opened and he lead me down a corridor and stopped in front of a pair of white double doors. He slid a keycard through the reader and opened the doors, and I gasped when I saw what was inside.

It was the most beautiful hotel room - correction, hotel suite - I had ever seen. The doors opened out into a living room with a cream coloured sofa and armchair arranged around a coffee table and an enormous flat screen TV, and off to one side there was a kitchen area complete with fridge, stove and microwave. I stepped through another set of double doors into the huge bedroom, and barely had time to take in the oversized white bed before my attention turned to the amazing view. Almost all of one wall of the bedroom was taken up by windows looking out over the city, it was incredible.

"Wow..." I breathed, "Edward it's beautiful." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt his lips brush against my neck.

"I can think of something infinitely more beautiful," he murmured into my ear, and I swear if he wasn't holding me so tightly I would have melted into a puddle at his feet. Coming from any other guy that would have been beyond corny, but somehow Edward pulled it off.

"This is too much, you shouldn't have." He turned me round to face him and held me close to his body, dipping his head to kiss my neck softly.

"You're worth it Bella," his voice sent shivers through me, "I'd do anything for you." I didn't know what to say so I kissed him, putting all of my love and emotion into it, and moved my hands up to tangle in his hair. He purred deep in his chest as the kiss deepened and I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, and I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. His hands slid down to my ass and he lifted me up, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. I loved that he could hold me up so effortlessly, it turned me on that he was so strong and powerful. He walked us across to the beautiful, enormous bed and lowered me gently onto the fluffy white comforter. I scooted backwards on the bed until my head was resting on the pillows, and looked up at Edward stood staring at me with nothing but love and lust in his eyes. My body tingled in anticipation of what might happen in the next 24 hours, and I felt suddenly brave under his gaze.

"Well..." I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, "What are you waiting for?"

He growled - that was rapidly becoming my favourite sound in the whole world - and crawled across the bed towards me until he was hovering over me, holding himself up on his arms with his knees in between my legs. He leaned down and kissed me again, tracing the outline of my lips gently with his tongue before entwining it with mine, until I was lightheaded and had to pull away to catch my breath. He kissed every inch of my throat that he could reach as his hands found their way underneath the hemline of my top, stroking up my stomach to the bottom of my bra. My hands mirrored his, sliding his shirt upwards and tugging at it until he got the message and sat up slightly, pulling it over his head and throwing it to one side. I took the opportunity to remove my own top, and grinned when his eyes ran over my exposed skin, my top half clad in only a pale pink bra. Suddenly his hands were everywhere, sliding over my bare skin, unhooking my bra and casting it away, as we writhed together on the bed, both desperate to get as close as possible to each other. Before I knew it we were both naked on the crisp white sheets, somewhere along the line I had removed Edward's jeans and boxers, and his hand slithered down my body.

"God Bella," he breathed in my ear, "You're so wet for me." He slid one finger inside me and I gasped and threw my head back on the pillow, my body tensing in pleasure.

"Please..." I panted, "No teasing, I need you. Now." As much as I loved the extended foreplay that usually took place between us, there was time for that later. I knew that he wanted it just as much as I did when I felt him press against my entrance, he was harder than ever. His eyes locked with mine and he moaned my name as he slowly inched inside me until he was buried deep in my core. We stayed like that for a few moments, just savouring the feeling of being so close to one another, before he started to move at an agonizingly slow pace. It felt delicious, his slow thrusts building up the tension in my body and making my skin tingle, but I needed more. I pushed my hips up towards his, trying to make him move faster, harder, but it didn't work.

"Patience my Bella," he murmured in a low voice, taking my earlobe between his teeth and nipping at it gently. But I was in no mood to be patient, and all my inhibitions vanished with the knowledge that we were completely alone in a beautiful hotel room with no interruptions.

"Edward please..." I replied, sliding my hands down his back to his ass, pushing him closer to me, "Fuck me."

It was like my words had flipped a switch in Edward, he growled deep in his chest and the sound of it made my stomach flip, it was the most erotic sound. I gasped as he started moving faster, his thrusts got deeper and I threw my head back on the pillow as his lips moved to devour my neck. Everything became a blur, I could hear myself moaning and whimpering as he moved inside me, bringing me closer and closer to the orgasm that had been building since we had fallen onto the bed. I ran my hands all over his body, feeling the solid muscles underneath his skin tensing and relaxing in time with his thrusts, and if he wasn't a vampire I'm sure I would have made deep gashes in his skin as I dug my fingernails into his back. Suddenly he grabbed my left leg and lifted it onto his shoulder, spreading me even wider for him, and the change of angle made his hardness push against the most sensitive spot inside me. He took my hand and placed it on the pillow above my head, tangling his fingers with mine and effectively pinning me down as he gazed deep into my eyes.

"Bella..." he gasped, "I'm going to... I'm so close..." I couldn't find any words so I nodded at him and he moved even faster, his muscles contracting deep inside me as he pushed me over the edge and I exploded with my own orgasm. We cried out together as the sensations overtook our bodies, my hands reached up to grasp at his shoulders and I saw stars in front of my eyes. Eventually our bodies stilled and he gently rolled onto his back next to me on the bed, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his embrace. He relaxed back into the fluffy pillows and pulled a sheet across us.

"Thank you," I said quietly, "this room is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so," he replied with a smirk on his face, "because I don't plan on letting you leave it anytime soon."


End file.
